


Hostage

by Betifi



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betifi/pseuds/Betifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour sauver sa mère, sa seule famille. Edward Masen est prêt à tous les sacrifices, même à ceux que la morale réprouve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire écrite pour le concours "The Stockholm Syndrome Contest", sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon.

Hostage: (logement : en vieux français dérivant du mot hostis : ennemis/étranger)

-Je suis bien à la résidence Cullen? 

-Oui, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la caméra de surveillance à l'entrée de notre propriété.

-J'ai une livraison pour vous, à remettre en main propre. M'annonça le livreur.

-Je vous ouvre, remontez l'allée jusqu'à la maison. 

-Bien madame. 

-Alice tu peux aller accueillir le livreur, il doit s'agir de ma commande de tissus que j'attends. Lui demandai-je alors que je terminai la découpe du patron qui allait me servir pour la robe de cocktail que Sulpicia Volturi, la femme du patron de mon mari, venait de me commander.

-Bien sûr maman. Répondit-elle. Je l'entendis dévaler les marches à une allure folle.

-Fais attention tu vas finir par y laisser une cheville dans cet escalier. 

-T'inquiète M'man, et avec un peu de chance je pourrais me faire soigner par le docteur Hale. 

-Chérie d'une part il est marié et père de famille, de plus il est pédiatre pas généraliste ni même urgentiste. Ton père a beau te traîter en petite fille, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu l'es. 

-Je n'ai que dix sept ans maman, je ne suis pas non plus une adulte. 

-Oui raison de plus ma chérie. Elle ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'elle me signifia:

-Un jour je m'appellerai Alice Cullen Hale, maman. Souviens-toi de ce jour. 

-Reculez et restez calme, entendis-je alors qu'Alice poussa un cri strident et paniqué. Mon instinct de mère m'indiqua que ce n'était pas anodin. Je lâchai mon travail et me précipitai jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

La scène que j'y découvris me glaça les sangs. Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Alice, voire à peine plus âgé, braquait sur ma fille un énorme pistolet. Il était très fin, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Les cheveux brun cuivrés qui partaient dans tous les sens. Les joues creuses et le regard rougis et hagard. Il avait l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

-Alice, criai-je en me précipitant sur elle.

-Ne bougez pas madame Cullen. Je ne vous veux pas de mal mais si vous m'y obligez je n'hésiterai pas. Dicta-t-il tremblant de toute part et complètement affolé.

-Calmez-vous jeune homme, tentais-je de l'apaiser. Il paraissait à bout de nerfs, de force, il était véritablement épuisé.

-Faites ce que je vous dis, hurla-t-il subitement. Il était instable en plus de tout le reste. Il faudrait éviter de l'agacer si l'on ne voulait pas que cela tourne au carnage.

-Je ferai ce que vous souhaitez, mais calmez-vous je vous en prie. Vous nous faites peur et ma fille est terrifiée. Argumentais-je alors qu'Alice pleurait à quelques mètres à peine de moi.

-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici?

-Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

-Bien dans ce cas dirigez-vous dans le salon, commanda-t-il.

-D'accord, mais laissez-moi consoler et rassurer ma fille. 

-Non! Cria-t-il de nouveau. Ce qui fit sursauter ma fille qui redoubla ses sanglots. Avancez!

-Bien j'y vais. Annonçais-je le plus calmement possible alors que j'étais au bord de la panique moi aussi.

-Suis ta mère, mais reste quelques pas derrière elle, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Fais tout ce qu'il te dit ma chérie. 

-Maman, j'ai peur. Sanglota-t-elle.

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais mais sois forte et tout ira bien. 

Je n'étais pas vraiment persuadée de ce que j'avançai mais il fallait qu'elle me sente confiante pour ne pas craquer. Ma fille est une forte tête, avec un tempérament vif, mais tout ceci n'est qu'une façade pour ne pas se laisser submerger par sa sensibilité. C'est une adolescente.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le sofa. Toi aussi, nous intima-t-il.

Alice se précipita dans mes bras puis elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Pour l'apaiser j'entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux comme je le faisais si souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Notre cambrioleur s'installa dans le fauteuil de Carlisle et se prit la tête dans ses mains dont l'une d'elles était encombrée de son arme. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni même ce qu'il voulait. Il semblait réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je voie ses épaules tressauter et entendis un reniflement. Il semblait être si perdu, si désespéré.

-Jeune ho... Le carillon du portail retentit dans la maison.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en sursautant pointant de nouveau son arme sur nous.

Je serrai mes bras autour de ma fille, dans l'impossible espoir de la fondre en moi pour la protéger. Le carillon retentit une seconde fois, l'énervant d'avantage.

-C'est quoi ça? Vous attendez quelqu'un?

-Ce doit être le livreur, j'attends une commande. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai ouvert j'ai cru que vous m'apportiez cette livraison. 

\- Débarrassez-vous-en! M'ordonna-t-il.

-Je dois aller jusqu'au bureau pour le faire. 

-Toi viens ici! Ordonna-t-il à Alice.

-Non, maman. Paniqua ma fille. Le carillon retentit une seconde fois.

-Maintenant ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Fais ce qu'il te demande ma chérie, je suis là. 

-Mais maman.

-Alice écoute-moi sans discuter s'il te plaît. Elle se leva et avança de quelques pas, il l'avait anticipé et l'avait rejoint, puis il passa son bras non armé autour de son cou et me dicta.

-Attention à vous madame Cullen, ne jouez pas les héroïnes. 

-Je n'en ferai rien mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en supplie.

-Faites-le partir, s'il vous plaît! Répliqua-t-il seulement. Ce garçon était un paradoxe, il était agressif une seconde et la suivante il montrait des signes d'éducation et de courtoisie.

Je me dirigeais dans mon bureau, il me suivit avec ma fille entre ses mains.

-Oui répondis-je.

-Madame Cullen j'ai une livraison pour vous. 

-Je, je regardai le malfaiteur, il me fit un signe de tête. Je ne savais pas si l'on venait bien de se comprendre donc c'est la peur au ventre que je répondis.

-Je vous ouvre, venez jusqu'à la maison et déposez le colis sur le perron, je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment. 

-Je suis désolé madame Cullen mais j'ai besoin d'une signature. Je voyais le jeune homme contrarier, se crisper. D'accord je sors. Répliquai-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail. Ne paniquez pas, je vais signer, récupérer mon colis et rentrer sans même qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. 

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt madame Cullen, car moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à vous. 

La menace était parfaitement claire et je n'allais certainement pas risquer la vie de ma fille et pas celle du livreur non plus. Cependant je m'inquiétais sérieusement car je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il nous voulait et il était émotionnellement très instable. Sans compter sur sa dernière révélation, qui me terrifiait au plus haut degré.

J'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsque la fourgonnette se gara devant le perron. Le livreur en descendit puis ouvrit la porte arrière pour en sortir le rouleau de tissu que j'attendais. Il monta les quelques marches pour arriver devant moi. Il me remit son bon de commande avec un stylo afin que je signe, ce que je fis.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, déclara-t-il en reprenant le bon et s'en retournant à son véhicule. Je pris la pièce de tissu qu'il avait déposée contre une des colonnes du perron puis rentrais chez moi, dans mon enfer.

-Merci, me gratifia le jeune homme. Retournons dans le salon. Il lâcha ma fille qui encore une fois vint se réfugier contre moi et toutes deux enlacées nous retournâmes dans la pièce qu'il nous avait indiquée en le précédent.

Une fois installés à nos places précédentes, il laissa son arme reposer sur sa cuisse et se massa les tempes. Je ne savais pas si en le questionnant je l'énerverai ou pas, mais l'attente et la tension devenaient insupportables.

-Excusez-moi jeune homme. Mais que nous voulez-vous? Si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de nous je pourrais vous aider.

-Vous allez m'aider madame Cullen. Je voudrais que vous appeliez votre mari. 

-Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal? Demandai-je imaginant le pire.

-Pas s'il fait ce que je lui demande. Et ce n'est pas à lui que je ferais du mal en tout cas pas directement. Alice se raidit dans mes bras, elle avait cessé de pleurer et j'avais peur qu'elle recommence à l'allusion que venait de proférer notre preneur d'otage.

-N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen de vous satisfaire? Nous pouvons vous payer si vous le désirez, j'ai accès au coffre de la maison.

-Ce n'est pas pour de l'argent madame, en tout cas pas pour moi. Il me lança le téléphone sans fil qu'il avait prit dans le couloir et me dicta de nouveau. Appelez votre mari et mettez le haut parleur, s'il vous plait.

C'est tremblante que je composais le numéro du service de Carlisle. Après trois tonalités une voix féminine me répondit.

-Service cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago bonjour. 

-Bonjour, je suis madame Cullen, me serait-il possible d'avoir mon mari, je vous prie?

-Oh Esmé, comment allez-vous? C'est Marie. 

-Bonjour Marie. Je suis désolée mais c'est très urgent pourrais-je avoir Carlisle rapidement je vous prie. 

-Euh, oui je vous le passe tout de suite, patientez une seconde. Déclara t-elle soucieuse.

Je n'étais jamais aussi directive en temps normal. J'essayais d'être courtoise avec tout le monde en général, mais aujourd'hui je devais couper court, car cela aurait pu prendre cinq minutes au mieux avant d'avoir Carlisle.

-Oui chérie? Répondit la voix si familière et réconfortante de mon époux.

-Carlisle, ma voix trahit mon état car c'est avec des trémolos que j'avais prononcé le prénom de mon époux.

-Que se passe t-il? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Docteur Cullen, ici Edward Masen. 

-Edward? Que fais-tu chez moi? 

-Je tiens en joue votre épouse et votre fille. 

-Edward, je sais que la nouvelle que je viens de t'annoncer est abominable, mais ma famille n'a rien à voir là dedans. 

-Vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir ! S'emporta Edward. C'est ma mère qui est en train de mourir dans l'une de vos chambres parce que vous refusez de l'opérer.

-Edward, soit raisonnable. L'état de ta mère ne permet pas l'opération. 

-Ce n'est pas l'état de ma mère qui ne le permet pas, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas l'argent pour l'opération. Je vous ai entendu parler avec l'autre médecin ! Cria-t-il. Ne me demandez pas d'être raisonnable! Mon père est mort sur cette saleté de plateforme afin de payer cette foutue opération et tout ça pour rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas abandonner ma mère. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, et j'en ai rien à foutre des conséquences. 

-Edward, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Faire du mal à ma famille ne t'aidera en rien.

-Si ma mère meurt, votre famille y passera. Faites le nécessaire et je viendrais pour que vous puissiez prélever un de mes reins. Puis il raccrocha balança le combiné sur le fauteuil de Carlisle et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

J'avais sentis que ce petit avait subi des malheurs mais entendre son histoire m'a littéralement brisé le coeur. Il en était arrivé à nous prendre en otage en désespoir de cause et malgré ma situation j'avais de la peine pour lui et surtout je comprenais son geste. C'était un geste noble, précieux. Il se battait pour sauver sa mère.

-Merde, merde et merde ! Hurla-t-il en renversant tous les bibelots qui se trouvaient sur le bahut.

\- Edward, s'il te plaît calme-toi. 

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme! Cria-t-il toujours autant en colère, agitant son arme dans ma direction.

-Je te comprends Edward, je t'assure que je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. 

-Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Que vais-je faire si elle aussi elle m'abandonne ? 

-Je sais, Edward, c'est effroyable tout ça. Mais si Carlisle a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'opérer à cause de la faiblesse de son état, fais-lui confiance. 

-Vous n'étiez pas là. Il a essayé de plaider ma cause, mais celui qu'il a appelé Aro a dit que l'hôpital ne faisait pas dans le social, que la charité ne payait pas les salaires et les charges de l'hôpital. Que dois-je comprendre? Dites-moi? 

-Aro manque de diplomatie, je te le concède...

-Maman, Aro est une tirelire ambulante, me coupa Alice.

-Chérie, tu n'aides pas là. 

-Maman, il va perdre sa mère. Que ferais-tu si c'était, papa, Emmett ou moi? 

Elle avait raison, mais je ne pense pas que le dire ouvertement devant Edward était une bonne chose. Cela le conforterait dans sa position et malgré tout c'était sur nous, sur elle, qu'il braquait son arme.

-Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais répondis-je honnêtement.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, stoppant le temps. Edward le regarda sonner, la peur au ventre. Cela se voyait.

-Veux-tu que je réponde? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, allez-y s'il vous plaît.

Je me levais et attrapais le combiné.

-Oui. 

-Chérie c'est moi. Vous allez bien?

-Oui, il ne nous a pas fait de mal. 

-Le haut parleur! Commanda Edward. Je m'exécutais.

-Chéri? Pour la mère d'Edward qu'en est-il vraiment? 

-Elle est extrêmement faible.

-Y a-t-il une possibilité qu'elle puisse subir cette intervention? 

-Pour être totalement honnête, elle a une chance sur cinq de s'en sortir. 

-Je vois. 

-Edward tu m'entends? Demanda mon époux.

-Oui je vous entends docteur. Répondit-il abattu.

-Edward j'ai été obligé de prévenir les autorités. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Rends-toi sans résistance et ils m'ont promis qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal. 

-Vous êtes bien naïf docteur. 

-Edward je te promets que si tu ne fais pas de mal à ma famille, nous ne porterons pas plainte. Mais arrête ça maintenant avant que les choses dégénèrent. 

-Une chance sur cinq? 

-Oui Edward, une sur cinq. Tu devrais profiter de ta mère et du temps qu'il lui reste. 

-Opérez-là docteur. 

-Edward ce n'est pas raisonnable. 

-Je m'en fous d'être raisonnable. Opérez-là, je vous dis! Rappelez quand le bloc sera prêt et j'arriverai.

-Ed... il coupa avant que Carlisle puisse répondre.

-Il doit l'opérer, il doit la sauver. 

-Une chance sur cinq c'est peu Edward. 

-C'est toujours mieux qu'aucune vous ne croyez pas? Que répondre à ça.

A sa place que ferai-je? Comme lui je m'attacherai à l'espoir de cette minuscule chance aussi infime soit-elle. Mais il y avait une autre variable à prendre en compte et pas une des moindres. Carlisle n'était pas le chef de l'hôpital et connaissant Aro je savais qu'il ne fléchirait pas devant le chantage.

-Edward, tu oublies que ce n'est pas Carlisle le décisionnaire et Aro n'est pas un cœur tendre. 

-Je m'en fous, il n'aura pas à lui laisser le choix. 

-J'ai une idée si vous pouvez me le permettre, s'interposa Alice avec ce sourire, qui je le savais, n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Oh, non s'il te plaît Alice. 

-Maman, c'est une très bonne idée. 

-Alice...

-Parle! Lui ordonna Edward.

-Papa a prévenu la police, ils ne devraient donc plus tarder et cela va nous compliquer la tâche. Mais si on avertissait la presse sur la prise d'otage en cours. Si on leur expliquait la situation d'Edward, d'une part les autorités seront obligées d'agir avec prudence mais en plus cela pourrait peut-être mettre une grosse pression sur Aro. Et avec un peu de chance et le soutien de la presse, on pourrait le faire céder. 

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de proposer Alice? Tu sais qu'on sera complice si les choses ne se passent pas si bien que tu le prévois? 

-J'y ai déjà pensé maman. On va promettre l'exclusivité à un journaleux, un célèbre avec une bonne côte de popularité de préférence. On le fera entrer dans la maison et il nous filmera tout le long de cette affaire. Ça nous garantira une certaine sécurité à tous et en plus l'opinion publique se chargera de mettre la pression sur Aro. 

-Vous accepterez de faire ça? Demanda Edward abasourdi.

-Ce n'est pas très honnête et c'est très risqué mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre alternative. Rétorquai-je après un long moment de délibération interne. Cependant Edward, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire et que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais je dois te le dire. Il faut que tu prennes en considération un élément important. Même si nous arrivons au bout de ton objectif, il y a de fortes chances que ta mère ne puisse pas se réveiller et à qui en voudras-tu? Que feras tu si cela se passe ainsi? 

-Je le sais madame Cullen. Et je peux vous assurer que si effectivement ma mère venait à ne pas se réveiller, j'accepterai la fatalité parce que je pourrais vivre avec le fait que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. La voir mourir en sachant qu'elle avait une toute petite chance de s'en sortir, n'est pas acceptable pour moi, la culpabilité que j'en ressens est trop intense. Dans le cas contraire, je saurais que c'est parce que Dieu lui même la voulait auprès de lui, ce sera pas moins facile mais en tout cas je pourrai y survivre.

-Bien, maintenant mettons tout ça au point. Il va falloir être très organisé pour y arriver. Avança Alice toute peur envolée.

La voir s'investir de cette façon pour un étranger, me procura une grande sensation de fierté, même si la peur qui m'enlaçait était on ne peut plus présente. J'avais bien élevé ma fille et j'avais réussi à lui transmettre les valeurs qui m'étaient essentielles. La compassion, la solidarité, le respect de soi et des autres et la générosité. J'en étais à ce stade de mes pensées lorsque les sirènes des unités de police retentirent dans notre allée.

-Fermez les rideaux, annonçais-je subitement.

Chacun se dispersa dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et se hâta de bloquer la visibilité aux forces de l'ordre. Les voir prendre place devant la maison, me fit douter quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward revienne dans le salon, la terreur inscrite sur son visage. Lui aussi doutait de la conduite à tenir. Mais la pensée que ce jeune homme, si aimant, si dévoué et si proche de sa mère, risquait de se retrouver orphelin, me ragaillardi.

-Bien maintenant il nous faut trouver le journaliste. Lança Alice.

-Pourquoi pas la nouvelle journaliste de FoxNew, Isabella Swan. 

-Oui elle est bien celle-là et depuis son reportage et son interview avec la présidente elle à une côte d'enfer, acquiesça Alice. Je pense que c'est toi qui devrait l'appeler maman, pas que tu ne sois pas crédible Edward, mais ça passerait mieux avec ma mère. 

-Je comprends et je pense que ce serait mieux. Répondit-il alors qu'il s'installa dans le sofa.

-Alice cherche le numéro de la chaîne s'il te plait.

J'allais m'emparer du téléphone dans l'attente du numéro lorsqu'il se mit à sonner entre mes mains. Je regardai Edward puis Alice. Edward se leva sachant tout comme nous qu'il devait s'agir des policiers tentant un premier contact.

-Reste calme et assuré lorsque tu leur répondras, ne perds pas de temps, ils vont essayer de te faire parler, va au plus court. Lui suggéra Alice. Il hocha la tête et s'empara du téléphone.

-Oui. Répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton du haut parleur.

-Vous êtes Edward Masen. 

-C'est moi. 

-Je suis le lieutenant Félix du BRI* (Bureau des services d'investigation) d'Hyde Park. Comment vont les otages?

-Madame Cullen et sa fille vont bien. 

-Très bien, c'est une bonne chose Edward. Je peux vous appeler Edward? Je lui fis non de la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans le cercle « privé du jeune homme ». C'était une méthode bien rodée des services de police. Ils cherchaient à manipuler les preneurs d'otages en créant une sorte de complicité, de proximité en faisant ami/ami. S'il acceptait, cela signifierait aux policiers que le preneur d'otage pouvait être plus facilement manipulable.

-Vous vous en tiendrez au monsieur Masen, Lieutenant. Répondit Edward. Je lui fis cette fois-ci un signe affirmatif.

-Ok, Ok. Quelles sont vos exigences monsieur Masen? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Puis il raccrocha.

-Très bien Edward, tu as bien géré tout ça. Alice le numéro vite. Edward me tendit le combiné et ma fille m'énuméra la série de chiffre à composer.

Quelques tonalités plus tard, on me répondit:

-FoxNew bureau d'accueil que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je suis madame Cullen. Je réside dans le quartier d'Hyde Park, et nous sommes actuellement avec ma fille prisent en otage. Notre ravisseur voudrait parler avec Isabella Swan. 

-C'est sérieux? Demanda la jeune fille.

-C'est extrêmement sérieux. Il possède une arme et les forces de l'ordre encerclent notre maison. Isabella Swan fait partie de ses exigences, s'il vous plaît passez-moi la journaliste, c'est urgent. 

-Une toute petite seconde je transfère votre appel sur son poste. Courage madame Cullen. Conclut-elle avant d'entendre résonner dans l'écouteur une musique. Quelques secondes plus tard la musique se stoppa.

-Isabella Swan, je vous écoute.

-Mademoiselle, Swan. Je suis Esmé Cullen et je suis actuellement prise en otage dans ma maison avec ma fille. Le ravisseur souhaiterait que je vous expose ses réclamations et son histoire.

-Quelles sont-elles? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il souhaiterait vous proposer l'exclusivité de son histoire mais pour cela il vous faudrait venir sur place. 

-Attendez une seconde, je vous prie. Ok madame Cullen, avant toute chose, je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne. Mon patron ne m'enverra pas au casse pipe sans savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. 

-Bien. Je suis la femme du chef de cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago où la mère du jeune homme est actuellement hospitalisée. Il lui faudrait une opération mais la direction de l'hôpital s'oppose à l'intervention à cause de l'insolvabilité de cette famille. Le jeune homme a déjà perdu son père il y a peu car ce dernier travaillait sur une plateforme pétrolière pour justement acquérir l'argent afin de payer les frais d'hôpitaux. Aujourd'hui mon époux a dû informer le jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait pas opérer sa mère. D'où notre situation actuelle. 

-Ok, je vois. Par contre si je viens je dois m'assurer que je ne serais pas un otage également. Je serai extérieure à cette histoire, je garderai ma liberté. Je serai seulement les yeux et les oreilles du public ainsi que la voix du jeune homme. Je serai impartiale et professionnelle. Est ce que cela convient à votre ravisseur ? Edward hocha la tête d'assentiment.

-Il est d'accord. 

-Autre chose, je dois me faire accompagner par mon caméraman, cela pose-t-il un problème?

-Ne serait-il pas possible que...

-Écoutez madame Cullen, je prends un risque en venant chez vous dans cette situation particulière. D'une part mon boss n'acceptera pas si je suis obligée de venir seule et de plus je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour faire fonctionner une caméra. Encore une fois Edward acquiesça.

-Il n'émet pas d'objection. 

-Très bien dans ce cas nous arrivons. 

-Je vous donne mon adresse. 

-Inutile je suis branchée sur la fréquence de la police, je sais où vous vous trouvez. A tout de suite madame Cullen, tenez bon. Puis elle raccrocha.

-Une bonne chose de faite, soupirai-je soulagée en raccrochant.

-En attendant quelqu'un a faim? Demanda Alice. Je la regardais estomaquée, comment pouvait-elle avoir faim ?

-Moi je mangerai bien quelque chose, je n'ai rien avalé depuis avant hier soir, enfin si ce n'est pas trop demandé. Nous annonça Edward, embarrassé.

-Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose, annonçais-je en me rendant à la cuisine.

Ils me suivirent tous les deux. Edward avait toujours son arme à la main, mais nous savions maintenant que nous ne risquions rien, néanmoins cela me gênait tout de même.

-Edward, peux tu ranger son arme s'il te plait, elle me rend nerveuse. 

-Oh, oui. Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il en rangeant le pistolet dans la poche kangourou de son sweat. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment dommage qu'un jeune homme tel que lui puisse traverser une aussi horrible situation. Pas que je le souhaitais à d'autre, mais il était tellement prévenant et gentil, que cela me soulevait le cœur et me chagrinait énormément.

Durant la préparation de l'omelette que je leur destinais Alice réussit à faire parler Edward. Nous apprîmes que c'était un enfant studieux, aimé et aimant et qu'il avait abandonné le conservatoire de musique pour économiser l'argent du foyer lorsque le premier cancer du rein de sa mère avait été diagnostiqué. On lui avait retiré le rein atteint et elle s'était remise. Mais il y a plus d'un an elle a fait une rechute et c'est son rein restant qui avait été la cible de cette cochonnerie de maladie. Et comme il nous l'expliquait, ils ont eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre financièrement de cette première intervention et des frais annexes que cela a engendré. Donc lorsque les premiers signes sont réapparus, Élisabeth, s'est tu pour ne pas alarmer sa famille. Raison pour laquelle elle en était à ce stade aujourd'hui.

Ils mangèrent et Edward de bon cœur, mais je suppose qu'il ne devait pas manger à sa faim tous les jours. Puis la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Edward décrocha.

-Oui. 

-Monsieur Masen, nous avons un léger problème. Il y a …

-Isabella Swan de FoxNew. Oui je l'ai contacté. Laissez-la entrer. 

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible monsieur Masen. 

-Je me fous de ce que vous craignez, c'est moi qui ai les otages et c'est moi qui suis armé. J'ai un accord avec mademoiselle Swan, laissez-la entrer ou je vous montrerai à quel point je suis à prendre au sérieux. 

-Non... Cria Alice juste à coté d'Edward qui tout comme moi, sursauta. Non, s'il vous plaît non, me faites pas de mal... 

-Calmez-vous monsieur Masen. Mais...

-Laissez mademoiselle Swan et son caméraman entrer sinon vous pourrez ne vous en prendre qu'à vous de ce qui pourrait arriver. 

-Mais laissez-moi entrer, bordel. 

-Mademoiselle Swan revenez... cria-t-il dans le téléphone avant ce couper la communication. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, nous figeant tous sur place. Alice fut la première à réagir encore et toujours cette vivacité qui la caractérisait.

-Viens Edward. Nous nous précipitâmes à la porte. Alice se tint devant et elle attrapa Edward et lui dit. Pointe ton arme sur ma tête.

-Alice. 

-Ce n'est rien maman il ne va pas tirer ce sera seulement plus crédible.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout mais alors pas du tout. Il s'exécuta quand même puis Alice entrouvrit la porte. Elle l'ouvrit un peu plus et se décala avec Edward dans son dos. Isabella les regarda, puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et enfin pénétra chez nous accompagnée par son caméraman. Un homme grand, carré, dont les cheveux attachés lui descendaient bas dans le dos. Un métisse de type amérindien sans doute.

Alice referma la porte lorsque l'homme fut entré, puis Edward baissa son arme et je les accueillis.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Esmé Cullen. 

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je vous l'ai expliqué au téléphone. Me justifiai-je confuse.

-Je parle de ça. Elle pointa son doigt sur Alice qui félicitait Edward.

-Je pense qu'il nous faut vous expliquer la situation depuis son début. Je comprends que vous puissiez être sceptique. 

-Et ce n'est rien de le dire. 

-Je vous offre du thé peut être? Son regard se crispa mais acquiesça tout de même. Nous retournâmes à la cuisine, tout le monde s'installa autour du comptoir.

Une fois installés je lui racontais tout depuis le début, son arrivée, le coup de téléphone à Carlisle, son explication et le raisonnement qui nous amenait jusque là.

-Donc si je comprends bien, il n'est pas certain que votre mère se sorte de cette opération? 

-Non, effectivement. 

-Dans ce cas vous savez qu'en plus de la perdre vous risquez de faire de la prison ? 

-J'en suis conscient, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y a une toute petite chance pour qu'elle puisse survivre. 

\- Êtes-vous compatible d'un point de vu chirurgical ? 

-Oui nous avons fait les tests de compatibilité le mois dernier. L'hôpital attendait que l'assurance vie de mon père nous soit versée. Mais ils refusent de payer car le corps de mon père n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Ils se cachent derrière l'hypothèse que la disparition de mon père serait sans doute une fraude afin de payer l'opération de ma mère. 

-Quel micmac. Bien ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire, mais c'est une bonne histoire pour ma chaîne. Je vais faire ce reportage. 

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, intervint Alice. Que vous fassiez un reportage c'est très bien, mais il nous faut un direct. Il faut qu'Edward puisse raconter son histoire au public afin de mettre une pression au directeur de l'hôpital de mon père. Il lui faut cette opération et de toute urgence et une pression médiatique pourrait nous y aider. 

-Ok je comprends. Edward accepterez-vous de tout raconter une nouvelle fois, en entrant dans les détails devant la caméra?

-Si cela peut m'aider sans aucune hésitation. 

-Ok je contacte mon boss et je vous arrange ça. Elle s'éclipsa de la pièce, le caméraman étant resté avec nous. L'attente était interminable, mais elle revint quelques minutes après le sourire aux lèvres.

-Jacob prépare le matos. Où pourrions-nous nous installer? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Le salon serait l'endroit le plus approprié. Elle hocha la tête et je les précédais.

Ils installèrent tout alors qu'Edward prit place sur le sofa comme le lui avait indiqué Isabella afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi apparaître à l'image. Alice et moi nous tenions derrière Jacob.

-C'est OK pour moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Tenez-vous prêt Edward, tout se passera bien. Parlez doucement et clairement pour que vous soyez bien compréhensible pour les téléspectateurs. Elle composa un numéro. C'est moi nous sommes prêts c'est quand vous voulez. Informa-t-elle son interlocuteur. Elle remit son portable à Jacob qui l'équipa d'un kit oreillette.

-C'est moi, lancez moi le go quand c'est ok. Déclara-t-il. Jacob lança le compte à rebours et Bella se redressa sur le sofa regardant la caméra.

-Bonjour, ici Isabella Swan. Je suis actuellement en plein milieu d'une prise d'otage qui se déroule dans la maison du chef de cancérologie de l'hôpital de Chicago, Carlisle Cullen. A mes cotés Edward Masen, le preneur d'otage. Et derrière la caméra se trouvent madame Cullen et sa fille de dix sept ans, les otages de monsieur Masen.

La caméra pivota sur nous, j'imitais ma fille et pris un air fatigué et angoissé, enfin je l'espérais car je n'avais jamais été douée pour la comédie. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis la reprise de parole d'Isabella faisant détourner la caméra de nous.

Elle expliqua encore la situation, annonçant par le même temps l'exclusivité de notre histoire, puis commença à interroger Edward. Ce dernier répondit le plus calmement du monde à chacune de ses questions. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent quelques fois mais il ne pleura pas. L'interview dura pratiquement vingt minutes. Après avoir déclaré qu'elle reprendrait l'antenne dès qu'une nouvelle information arriverait elle rendit l'antenne.

-C'était très bien Edward, vraiment très très bien. Vous allez vous attirer la sympathie de tous le pays, j'en suis persuadée. 

Le téléphone retentit de nouveau et Edward s'en empara.

-Oui. 

-Monsieur Masen, nous avons vu la retransmission à la télévision. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ce que vous traversez en ce moment. Mais une prise d'otage ne va pas arranger votre situation. 

-La question n'est pas là, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Maintenant voici mes exigences. Je veux que le docteur Cullen opère ma mère. 

-Écoutez si vous souhaitez que l'on fasse quelque chose pour vous, il nous faut un geste d'apaisement de votre part. 

-Contactez le docteur et sa direction ensuite on verra. Puis il raccrocha.

-Vous savez Edward, il va falloir vous montrer conciliant et vous montrer coopératif si vous désirez obtenir ce que vous souhaitez. Lui indiqua la journaliste.

-Dès que j'aurai l'accord que j'attends je libèrerais la famille, mais vous viendrez avec moi. 

-Je pense que c'est une bonne résolution, lui témoignais-je.

-Je veux rester présente jusqu'au bout moi. 

-Alice, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très sérieux et c'est la vraie vie. Chacun de nous risque un accident. Alors ne fais pas l'enfant. Rouspétai-je ma fille. Elle me dévisagea prête à rétorquer mais Edward intervint.

-Je suis touché par ta sollicitude et ta compassion Alice, mais ta mère a raison. C'est pourquoi tu seras la première à sortir lorsque j'aurai une réponse favorable. 

-Mais, je...

-Ce n'est pas discutable Alice, reprit-il. Et puis si vraiment tu souhaites que ma mère s'en sorte et que je puisse arriver au bout de mon objectif, il te faudra obéir sans discuter je dois libérer un otage et ce sera toi. Elle baissa la tête pas vraiment heureuse de la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais ne dit rien.

Je gratifiais Edward d'un sourire reconnaissant. Près de quatre heures s'écoulèrent depuis la première diffusion en direct de l'histoire d'Edward. Pour maintenir l'attention des spectateurs Isabella émettait toutes les heures posant des questions plus personnelles à Edward, sur sa vie avec sa famille, son éducation, ses aspirations avant la maladie de sa mère. Ce qui était pour elle un atout non négligeable pour émouvoir l'opinion publique. Ce temps était entrecoupé par des appels du lieutenant essayant de négocier la libération d'un des otages, mais Edward était ferme. Personne ne sortirait tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.

La nuit commençait à tomber et un nouvel appel arriva.

-Oui ?

-Monsieur Masen j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. 

-Ils vont l'opérer? 

-Oui le docteur Volturi a cédé. Cependant il vous met en garde qu'elle ne peut très bien ne pas survivre. 

-Je le sais lieutenant. 

-Maintenant il va falloir faire un effort.

-Mademoiselle Cullen va sortir seule dans quelques minutes. 

-C'est très bien monsieur Masen. Une ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver avec à son bord du personnel de santé, ainsi que le docteur Cullen qui veut s'assurer en personne que sa famille va bien. 

-D'accord, cependant je libèrerai madame Cullen seulement à notre arrivée à l'hôpital. De plus il va falloir prévoir une mise en place spéciale pour les journalistes qui suivront tout le déroulement du transport ainsi que l'opération elle même.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire une fois que vous aurez libéré mademoiselle Cullen.

-C'est bon pour moi. Répondit Edward en raccrochant un sourire soulagé et heureux sur le visage.

-C'est bon, on va y arriver. Lui dit Alice en le prenant dans ses bras. Il resta totalement statique ce qui nous fit tous rire.

-Désolée Edward, Alice est comme qui dirait assez extravertie. 

-Je, ce n'est rien, bafouilla-t-il. Merci à toi Alice, je te dois beaucoup ainsi qu'à ta mère.

-Une chose beau brun, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée donne des nouvelles. 

-Je, oui si tu veux, répondit-il incertain.

-Ok donc a tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-elle en le relâchant et en venant vers moi.

-Maman, je t'aime à tout à l'heure. Me déclara-t-elle après m'avoir gratifiée d'un baiser sur la joue.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, à tout à l'heure. Une dernière chose ? Évite de raconter tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. 

-Surtout que c'est moi qui aie l'exclusivité ? reprit Isabella avec un sourire entendu.

-Y a pas de risque ? Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Nous l'accompagnâmes alors qu'elle allait ouvrir elle déclara. Allez c'est parti, droit dans la fosse aux lions. Je secouais la tête dépitée, décidément elle n'avait aucun sens des réalités.

Elle sortit et avança de son pas assuré en direction des policiers qui l'avaient devancée.

-Ça va je vais bien, les rabroua-t-elle alors qu'ils s'en saisirent pour la mettre en sécurité.

-C'est un sacré phénomène votre fille madame Cullen. Déclara Isabella.

-Et vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vous pouvez avoir raison. 

Le téléphone sonna:

-Oui, 

-J'ai pris bonne note de votre coopération. J'ai joint l'hôpital et malgré quelques mécontentements il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez en remercier Mr le Maire et le docteur Cullen dans quelques minutes. Ils arrivent. 

-Très bien, lorsque je devrais sortir je vous demanderai de reculer. Je ne ferai rien à personne si je ne me sens pas agressé. 

-Les choses se passent bien monsieur Masen, si vous en restez à vos conditions actuelles il n'y a aucun risque que l'on s'en prenne à vous. C'est un ordre direct du Maire justement. 

-Dans ce cas je vous dis à tout à l'heure lorsque vous viendrez me passer les menottes après l'opération. 

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance monsieur Masen et c'est sincère. 

-Merci lieutenant. Tenez-vous prêt ils ne vont pas tarder. Madame Cullen, je sais que vous n'apprécierez pas et j'en suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je vous tienne en joue.

-Effectivement ça ne me plait pas. 

-Je peux vous l'avouer maintenant, mais mon arme n'est pas chargée. Je n'avais pas dans l'intention de vous faire du mal. 

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Isabella.

-J'étais perdu mais pas complètement stupide. Je n'aurai jamais pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. 

Nous le regardâmes totalement stupéfaits.

Il y avait du mouvement dehors, les hordes de journalistes ainsi que les policiers firent place nette devant le perron afin que l'ambulance puisse s'y arrêter. Edward se plaça derrière moi, le pistolet contre ma tête en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. La sonnette de la porte retentit avant que la clenche ne s'actionne d'elle même.

-Jacob, fais tourner la caméra. Dicta la journaliste. Ce dernier répondit du mouvement du chef.

-C'est le docteur Cullen. Résonna la voix à l'extérieur de la maison, ouvrez moi je suis seul.

-Ouvrez-lui Isabella je vous prie. Demanda poliment Edward. Lorsqu'elle le fit il retira l'arme de ma tête et se recula lorsque mon mari accourut jusqu'à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ma chérie?

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. 

-Vous n'aviez pas à vous en prendre à ma famille, se mit-il en colère en s'adressant à Edward.

-Chéri il n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous faire du mal. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard si tu veux bien. Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Il me regarda incrédule.

-Docteur Cullen ouvrez la marche s'il vous plaît. Il lui lança un regard incertain mais avec mon assentiment il le fit.

Edward se replaça derrière moi et remit son pistolet sur ma tempe alors qu'il enserrait mes épaules de son bras restant. Carlisle se retourna et se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la scène.

-Avancez docteur, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Déclara Edward.

Il se remit en marche mais je savais qu'il était perturbé et malheureusement il ne connaissait pas encore le fond et mon implication dans cette histoire. Il risquait de m'en vouloir quelque temps pas pour ma prise de position mais à cause de cette arme sur ma tête.

Carlisle ouvrit les portes arrière du véhicule alors que l'on se faisait mitrailler de flash, de cris et de questions incompréhensibles à cause de la distance. Le périmètre de sécurité qu'avait délimité par la police quelques mètres plus loin nous laissant un espace libre et sans encombre.

Carlisle monta le premier, moi la seconde suivie d'Edward et les deux journalistes fermaient la marche. Une fois dans l'ambulance Carlisle referma les portes et Edward me relâcha rangeant l'arme dans la poche kangourou de son sweat où était sa place depuis le début. Il lança un regard lourd de sens au jeune homme juste avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je pus profiter du moment pour lui glisser à l'oreille que tout était sous contrôle et que j'étais consentante.

Je savais qu'il voulait approfondir cela, mais je lui dis dans un baiser à coté de son oreille qu'à cause de la caméra en marche, je ne pouvais pas parler. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et je le sentis se détendre de soulagement enfin très légèrement.

Durant le trajet, escortés par les sirènes de police qui encerclaient le véhicule, Carlisle interrogea Edward sur ce qu'il avait avalé durant les six dernières heures, ses dépendances s'il en avait enfin tout le questionnaire de l'anesthésiste y passa.

Puis il l'informa sur le déroulement des interventions, la sienne puis celle de sa mère. Edward écouta attentivement ce que lui disait mon mari. Il était si vulnérable en cet instant que je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais je me retins. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital Edward se saisit d'appréhension et de peur aussi, ce qui était normal mais il releva la tête fièrement et se leva. Carlisle intervint avant qu'il n'amorce le moindre geste.

-Tu dois libérer ma femme maintenant. 

-Oui docteur elle est libre. Répliqua Edward. Je fis un signe de tête au jeune homme et me permis de lui adresser un « Bon courage, je prierai pour ta mère et toi. »

-Merci beaucoup madame Cullen et je suis sincèrement désolé du désagrément que je vous ai causé. A cause de la caméra je lui répondis seulement.

-C'est une noble cause Edward. Rien n'est plus admirable que l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère. Puis je descendis du véhicule que Carlisle venait d'ouvrir. Je vais attendre dans ton bureau mon chéri. Fais ce que tu peux pour cette maman.

-Je ferai mon maximum ma chérie. Ne sors pas de mon bureau fais appel à Anaïs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle est déjà au courant. 

Je lui fis un signe de tête et partie dans l'enceinte sécurisée de l'hôpital sous les appels des journalistes qui voulaient me poser des questions, et toujours ces flashs aveuglants.

J'arrivais dans le service de mon mari ou tout le monde cru bon de venir m'enlacer afin de m'exprimer leur sympathie pour mon courage. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'enfermer afin de me sentir un peu seule et d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé.

Je voulais aussi être seule afin de prier pour Edward et sa mère. J'espérai, je souhaitai que nous n'aillions pas fait tout ça pour rien, et je demandai donc à Dieu d'accorder un sursis au jeune homme. Que son audace puisse se couronner de succès, malgré la loi qu'il avait dû transgresser pour y parvenir.

Je savais que j'avais développé un syndrome de Stockholm. En tant que femme de médecin j'étais parfaitement au courant. Même si je remettais en cause ce même diagnostique dans mon cas personnel. L'histoire de ce jeune homme était tout bonnement bouleversante, n'importe quelle personne ayant un tant soit peu de cœur pourrait comprendre et pourrait se prendre d'affection pour le jeune Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma fille pénétrer dans le bureau de son père. Elle était souriante mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle était soucieuse. Pour passer le temps elle me raconta qu'elle avait dû parler à un charlatan de psy, selon ses propres mots et qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas avoir pris assez de recul pour lui parler maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu me rejoindre.

On reparla d'Edward et de sa mère, de sa vie et des sentiments à son égard qui nous animaient. Ma fille partageait exactement les mêmes pensées que moi. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, il s'égrenait à une lenteur désespérante. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, nous faisant nous lever, car il s'agissait de Carlisle.

-Alors? Demandai-je bien qu'avec le visage dépité qu'il arborait j'avais compris. Il secoua la tête négativement.

-C'est pas possible ! S'écria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Que va-t-il devenir? Sanglota-t-elle?

-Il va être arrêté et jugé ma petite puce. 

-Mais il a fait ça pour sa mère, cria-t-elle en colère contre ce qu'elle percevait comme une injustice.

-Je sais Alice mais même dans ces conditions là il y a une conduite à tenir.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Le questionnais-je. Pas que je voulais savoir puisque le résultat était le même au bout du compte, mais je voulais en plus détourner l'attention d'Alice quelques instants. Le temps de lui laisser un peu de recul pour y réfléchir et se reprendre

\- On n'a même pas eu le temps de retirer le rein à Edward, je venais de l'ouvrir lorsque l'on m'a annoncé le décès de sa mère. 

-Oh mon Dieu. S'exclama Alice.

-Et maintenant? Demandai-je.

-Maintenant il est en salle de réveil. Il va être conduit d'ici quelques minutes jusqu'à une chambre sécurisée destinée au prisonnier, sous escorte policière. Lorsqu'il sera jugé apte à quitter l'hôpital, ils l'arrêteront et le conduiront à la maison d'arrêt jusqu'à son jugement. 

-Peut-on aller le voir? Demanda Alice.

-J'ai bien peur que non. C'est désormais un détenu. Lui expliqua Carlisle.

\- Ne peut-on pas l'aider? 

-On peut lui apporter notre soutient mais pour le reste c'est à la justice d'en décider. 

Les larmes coulèrent malgré moi. J'étais malade pour lui, peinée, en colère contre le coup du sort, et surtout je me sentais tellement inutile et impuissante.

Je savais que l'histoire de ce jeune homme me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Edward et Elisabeth feraient désormais partie de ma vie, même à distance même dans la mort.


End file.
